Bella ball
by Georgiana1234
Summary: A full explanation of the sport sensation that is spreading across the nation, all you need to know to play your very own game of Bella ball.
1. A brief history

**AN: In my up and coming fanfictions I will probably mention Bella Ball to those who don't know it which is many as I have only discussed with a couple of people and as I don't know you guys I'm guessing you aren't one of them, though this is only a guess. **

Chapter One

A Brief History of the game.

Bella ball was first created by a Mr Emmett Cullen of Forks, Washington on one of those rare occasions when Edward pried himself from Bella's side to chase a couple of lions around a wood i.e. he went hunting. The first game of Bella Ball was played where the Cullen's famously played their version of baseball on an unusually warm and sunny day. For a while Bella ball was played merely by holding onto the Bella while you have her on your head. However this proved hazardous while running on particularly muddy ground and by the time the fifth game of Bella ball was played Esme Cullen had invented the "Bella Helmet", an American football with a handy square of Velcro attached to the top which clinging to the socks of the Bella. These helmets are currently being kept in the fridge of the Cullen house, somewhere Edward will never look and the Cullen's spent a happy afternoon customising each helmet while Bella took Edward to the cinema to keep him out of the way.

The record for the longest time in possession of the Bella was first set by Alice Cullen (27 minutes 9 seconds) who held the title for a long time until it was finally broken by Emmett Cullen (28 minutes, 42 seconds). The current record holder is a Mrs Rosalie Hale who held the Bella for (32 minutes, 36 seconds). See chapter entitled "Records and Tournaments" for a full list.

Chapters to come:

Playing the game

Comments from the players

Carlisle Cullen: Referee extraordinaire. (Includes: Injuries and foul play)

Records and Tournaments

Edward Cullen: The cover-up.


	2. Playing the game

Playing the game

You may be wondering, if you are not a follower of the game that is, how is this work of genius played? Well it is really quite simple and this chapter all you people out there can learn how to play your very own game of Bella ball (if you have superhuman strength that is).

The aim of Bella ball is to keep the Bella standing on your head as long as possible. Team players where Bell-mets which are basically football helmets with Velcro attached to the top. The Bella will wear only socks in order to stick to this helmet though this is only for jumps or rolls which require you to keep your hands on the Bella's feet at all times. This rule was in forced in the sixth game of Bella ball after the Bella nearly broke her neck. Each game should have a referee or umpire who will stand on the side lines to time how long the Bella is balanced on each person's head; this determines the points scored during a game. In the Cullen's case Esme was usually the umpire but on particularly sunny days Carlisle takes over for her so that she doesn't miss out on the fun.

The Scoring 

Bella ball scoring is notoriously difficult to understand, if you are a long term player you will require a jacket, each player is a different colour.

Rosalie: Royal blue.

Emmett: Sludgy green.

Jasper: Scarlet.

Alice: Magenta.

Carlisle: Black.

(On the occasions where Esme plays she wears a white Jacket.)

For a point to be scored the Bella must be kept in procession of the player for 3 minutes. A game lasts until a player reaches three points. Now here's the tricky part if a player has the Bella for say 9 minutes it only counts for one point, the point is for capture and possession for 3 minutes. There are two incentives to keeping the Bella for more than three minutes.

If you have her then nobody else does.

If you break a record a stripe is added to your helmet in your colour. The more stripes you have the bigger the respect you get from your fellow players.

For each game that a player wins they receive a badge on the back of their jacket. When you reach a multiple of five badges on your jacket you may challenge another player to a one on one (see next chapter.)

Now you may be thinking something along the lines of "Wow that's complicated" or "What fool would play this game?" well in actual fact the game is harder than it looks. Players have to zoom around the pitch at lightning bolt speeds to avoid being caught or leaped on by a group of highly competitive vampires.

**AN: That was a highly technical chapter but I love writing this fanfictions, can't you just imagine the Cullens zooming around with Bella on their heads. It sure is a good thing that Edward hasn't found out about it . . . yet. **


	3. Players interviews

Chapter Three

Comments from the players

Here's a little interview I conducted late last year with the Cullens; a family who are a great influence to Bella ball players around the world.

Me: Well Hello Cullens, it's a pleasure to receive an interview at last.

RH: It's a pleasure to be here.

EC: Why are you being all nice Rose?

RH: Aren't I aloud to be nice, this is going to be representing our family on the internet. I mean they don't know anything about us, want everyone to think we are a nice family.

Me: Yes, that's right; they don't know anything about you. (Looks shifty and coughs guiltily) Anyway, who had the original idea for Bella ball?

JH, RH, EC, AC, BS: Me!

Me: Let me put this another way. If Edward found out who would you tell him had the idea for Bella ball.

CC, EsC, JH, RH, BS, AC: Emmett!

EC: Hey!

Me: Speaking of Edward where is he?

EC: Oh he is up in his room.

Me: You mean he is in the house?

AC: He thinks we are preparing a special surprise for him. (giggles)

Me: Right. . .and you do that often?

JH: It's getting harder and harder to think up excuses to leave him not to tag along yes.

Me: What's the best excuse you've ever used?

EsC: (laughs) I don't know about best but I think the worst excuse that we ever used was when we told Edward that we needed to take Bella to the dentist.

Me: (laughs) and who though that one up?

BS, RH. JH, CC, EsC, AC: Emmett!

EC: He put me on the spot; I didn't know what to say.

Me: Speaking of Bella, how do you find the danger aspect of the game Bella?

BS: I love it! (mad grin)

AC: That's kind of scary Bella.

BS: shrugs

Me: Ok…are there any specific moves that you prefer to use?

AC: I like the double head slam personally. Would you like me to show you?

Me: Er, no that won't be necessary…Alice…really it's o…

(AC performs double head slam on EC)

EC: OW!

AC: Shutup!

EC: Alice!! Ahhh! Get off!

RH: Get off my husband!

AC: Ahhh Rosalie stop biting my leg.

(EsC grabs Bella.)

EsC: I've got the Bella!

(Interview desends into Choas or as we like to call it a good game of Bella ball.)

(EdC knocks on door.)

EdC: What's going on in there?

BS: We're just making sure your surprise is extra…er surprising.

EdC: Oh goody! Can't wait!

(JH slams EC into door.)

EdC: What was that!!! Bella!!!

JH: Edward go away or you'll ruin the surprise.

(EsC swings from chandelier which crashes down)

EdC: Ok…

(Sound of receeding footsteps.)

(interviewer takes cover)


End file.
